


Shining Star

by Ramennn5



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramennn5/pseuds/Ramennn5
Summary: " You are as important as this dream. But I need to choose"





	Shining Star

All this lights that shines upon me makes me the brightest star in the darkest night. Every footstep that I took made me the person that I am today. All those cheers and support have given me comfort and strength. This is not my dream anymore, it's the reality that shows me the savory of my success and triumph.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Jaehyunie, smile it's not the end of the world yet". I got rejected from audition today, but I'm glad Taeyong is with me. He never failed to make me felt better always with his warm hugs and sweet smiles.

" But I got rejected five times now". I looked at him frowning. I have practiced a lot for this audition but it tend that it wasn't enough.

"That's okay, there's always a next time Jaehyunie. Maybe next time you would pass, so don't frown,Okay?". He smiled at me softly. I replied with a pale smile and he hold my hand. Taeyong has been very supported towards me, he was always there for me and giving me all the attention. I am so lucky to have him and I don't know what will happen if I lose him.

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jaehyunie, Come on try it pleaseeee". Taeyong saw a audition poster and now he won't stop just to make me audition.

"But Yong, I have been in so many auditions before but none of them accepted me, maybe it's time to stop now. I should just continue pursuing medicine" I look at him with a pale smile on my face. I don't really want to give up but i'm tired, I'm tired of trying and losing after. I'm tired from all of it.  
Taeyong cupped my face and look at me straight in the eye.

"You see that billboard Hyunnie? someday you will be there, You're handsome face will be there Jaehyun and you're name will be knowed by the whole nation as the greatest singer of the generation. We don't give up right? even you fall many times you must stand up and show everyone what you got". He looked at me straight in the eye and  
smiled at me.

"How will that happen Yongie, I got rejected evrytime I auditioned". I shook my head.  
Taeyong lift my face up.

"Someday you will not be rejected anymore Hyunie, so believe in yourself and always remember that I am always here to be with you, to support you. I will forever be your number one fan Mr. Jung Jaehyun, understand?". He smiled at me. Taeyong's smile always brighten me up, He gives me strength and hope everyday. I can't really lose him, his the only person that believes in me, the only person that understands me.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I was waiting patiently for Taeyong, he called me and said that we should meet because he has something important to say. I am very nervous I could almost hear the sound of my heart beating. What if he wanted to break up with me now, I can't lose him. He's all that I have I can't lose him, Never.

"Jaehyunie". Taeyong called me with a wide smile plastered in his face, he ran to me and hugged me tight.

"Why, what is happening?" I looked at him curiously.  
He hold my hand and again smiled at me widely.

"This maybe your chance Jaehyun, I have a friend and he knows someone from the industry maybe you could go to one of the auditions Jaehyun, Maybe this is it, It's now your time to show everyone what you got Hyunie". He hugged me again. I really wanted to try, again. But I'm afraid to be rejected, I'm afraid to fail Taeyong, not again.  
He looked at me with confused eyes.

"Why are you not happy? Maybe this is your chance Jaehyun, you will now reach your dreams." He look at me softly. I smiled at him in return.

"No Yong, it's just that"

"Just what?"

"I'm afraid to be rejected, I'm afraid to fail you"

" You didn't failed Jae, and you never will. I believe in you, this is your dream our dream Jaehyun. I know you can do it." Oh Taeyong I don't know what to do I don't have you.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today I will try again, for Taeyong. He has done so much for me and I want to give back for all of that. I will make him proud of me even only once. He's the reason for this, He's the reason why I am continuing to fight and I will make him proud I promise

"Goodluck Jaehyunie, I know you can do it" he look at me and give me a soft peck on the lips. I smiled at him.

_"I Love You"_

_" I Love you too Jaehyun, so much more than anyone could imagine"_

 

I will make sure Taeyong would be proud of me, I will not fail this time. This all for him, all of it.

 

_**There you are beautiful, quietly** _  
_**Sleepin' on the bed we made right next to me** _  
_**Feels like a dream** _  
_**Only a dream** _  
_**Here we are holding on, dangerously** _  
_**Dancin' on the edge of the infinity** _  
_**Feels like a dream** _  
_**Only a dream** _  
_**Writing all these memories** _  
_**Singing all these melodies** _  
_**Waiting here for centuries** _  
_**I ain't perfect** _  
_**I ain't perfect** _  
_**Perfect for you** _  
_**Perfect for you** _

 

As soon as I come down from the stage Taeyong greeted me with open arms and I ran to his embraced.

"You did so well Jaehyunie". He smiled at me looking directly in his eyes. I can't say anything and just hugged him more tightly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I called Taeyong to meet with him. I recieved an amazing news and I know that he would be so happy about it.  
I was sitting on the bench waiting forn him when some hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who I am" Hearing that voice I know who is him.

"Uhhhm, Yongie?" I romoved his hand and turn to him. I saw him pouting cutely

"You're no fun, you could've just play along" He continued to pout as I pinch his cheeks.

"I have something to tell you" I patted the seat beside me.

"Someone called me today Yong, and I can't believe what he said, it's about the audition" He looked at me with curiosity.

"What did they tell you?" The look in his eyes show me how curious he is. I shook my head and he suddenly hugged me.

"It's okay Jaehyunie, let's try again next time" He patted my back. I let go of the hug and face him with a smile.

"No Yong, they told me that I got accepted." He again pulled me into a hug and he burries his head into my neck as I could hear him sobs.

"Why are you crying, are you not happy?" I asked him.

"Ofcourse I am, I'm so happy that you are finally reaching your dreams Jaehyun. You worked hard for this and you deserve to be accepted so much"

"No Taeyong, you're the one who worked hard for this. You worked hard to always guide me and to always tell me that I should not give up my dreams no matter how many times I fail. You gave me inspiration, you are the reason why I fight everyday Yong. This is all for you, my success is all for you Baby" I looked at him and smile.

_" I Love You Jae"_

_"I Love You too baby, so much"_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me and Taeyong haven't met in a while. I missed him so much. We both agreed to go out tonight, we both have been busy. Me from practicing and him from uni since he's a graduating student.

I breathe heavily and looked at the clock, shit I forgot. I have been practicing and lose track of time. It's now 6pm, me and Taeyong should met 3 hours ago. I look at my phone Taeyong has 50 missed calls and a text.

I have waited here enough Jaehyun. I made this time for us too meet but seems that you are too busy.I'm going home now  
Goodnight Jaehyun

I hurriedly pack my things and run out from the building. I'm going to Taeyong's apertment and I will apologize.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have been knocking three times but Taeyong hasn't answered it yet so I knocked again and finally he opened the door.

"What brings you here Jaehyun?" He told me coldly.

"I'm sorry i'm just so busy practicing and I lose track of time"

" I'm also busy Jaehyun, I have tons od things to do. But I still have time for you,b because I understand how much that dream means to you. But yoh made me wait for three hours Jaehyun Three freaking hours. I was sitting there like a dumb and waiting for a person that weren't answering my calls and I'm not sure if can made it. I just asked for your time Jaehyun"

" You know I have been practicing so much Taeyong. I want to reach my dreams and I can't barged out of that buding just to go on a stupid date with you. Stop being selfish Taeyong I thought you would support me But why are you know blaming me because I can't just go on a freaking date with you"

" So I am selfish now? You know what Jaehyun just go home I don't want to hear your words. You're tired we're both tired" He told those things and close the door in front of my face. I can't believe what I've just said. Taeyong is never selfish all he want's is for me to reach my dreams but I can't just be grateful for once. I'm sorry Taeyong I fucked up.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jaehyun let's meet at the park today I have something to tell you"

 

I kept looking at the text Taeyong sent me an hour ago. I am now sitting at one of the bench with his favorite chocolate on my hand. My heart has been beating so fast without any reason, I don't know if this is a good sign. I saw Taeyong walking towards me and I smiled immidiately at him.

"Let's to one of that Cafe Jaehyun, we can't talk here" He told me sternly without even looking at my eyes

Is this the day I am afraid of? No it can't be please

"Jae I have been thinking about this a lot. But it's not healthy for both of us now Jae, we need to have a break from each other"

"What are you trying to say Yong" No please don't say it baby no.

 _"Let's break up Jae"_ As he said those words my knees started to tremble. No Taeyong I can't live without you no.  
I hold his hand and look at him.

"Why? I thought you were always be there for me, I thought you would support me"

"I will Jaehyun, maybe not as your lover but I will still be your number one fan Jaehyun I will always be. Now we need to reach our dreams separately Jae"He let go of my hand.

 

"Goodbye Jae please don't give up I know you can do it. Choose your dreams Jae and never chase me after I love you" He kissed me one last time and walked away.  
I lost my Love my Life my strength and my only reason to fight.  
Bye Taeyong I love you I will reach my dreams for you.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Now let's all welcome the generations greteast artist, Jung Jaehyun" I smiled as I heared people shout my name and cheer for me

"All this lights that shines upon me makes me the brightest star in the darkest night. Every footstep that I took made me the person that I am today. All those cheers and support have given me comfort and strength. This is not my dream anymore, it's the reality that shows me the savory of my success and triumph. And to the one person who I would like to thank and to say sorry with. To the one person who became the part of my journey, To the one person who built this dream together with me Thank You. I dedicate this song especially for you."

 

_**There you are beautiful, quietly** _  
_**Sleepin' on the bed we made right next to me** _  
_**Feels like a dream** _  
_**Only a dream** _  
_**Here we are holding on, dangerously** _  
_**Dancin' on the edge of the infinity** _  
_**Feels like a dream** _  
_**Only a dream** _  
_**Writing all these memories** _  
_**Singing all these melodies** _  
_**Waiting here for centuries** _  
_**I ain't perfect** _  
_**I ain't perfect** _  
_**Perfect for you** _  
_**Perfect for you** _  
_**Here I am beautiful as you see** _  
_**Standing on the pedestal you made for me** _  
_**Feels like a dream** _  
_**Only a dream** _  
_**Waltzin' thru our symphonies** _  
_**In our little galaxy** _  
_**Waiting for our destiny** _  
_**I ain't perfect** _  
_**I ain't perfect** _  
_**Perfect for you** _  
_**Perfect for you** _  
_**There you are beautiful, quietly** _  
_**Sleepin' on the bed we made right next to me** _  
_**Feels like a dream** _  
_**Only a dream** _  
_**I ain't perfect** _  
_**I ain't perfect** _  
_**Perfect for you** _  
_**Perfect for you** _  
_**I ain't perfect** _  
_**I ain't perfect** _  
_**Perfect for you** _  
_**Perfect for you** _  
_**There you are beautiful, quietly** _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

" As I saw you on that stage all I could do is to smile with tears in my eyes. As your voice soothes my ears all I could remember those songs you used to sing for me. I can see how happy you are. Now you've reached your dream, the dream that we dreamt together from the start. From the day we separated until now, I have always been in the crowd supporting you and being your number one fan even from a far. You didn't gave up Jaehyun and now you're handsome face can be seen in billboards and you're now knowed as the nations greatest artist of this generation. I am so proud of you Jaehyun, I am so proud in every bit of your success."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! this is my first work here at AO3 and I hope you will enjoy this story THANK YOU FOR READING💚


End file.
